User blog:Nearthel/Darth Arnath, the Sith Lord (Old concept rework)
(+ ) | mana = 290 (+46) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 150 (Melee) | damage = 47 (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = 10.5 (+ ) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | movespeed = 330 }} Darth Arnath is a custom champion. Abilities Every time you cast an ability, you increaste your Attack Damage by for 5 seconds. This can stack up to three times if the ability strikes a champion. }} Darth Arnath throws his lightsaber in a line, dealing physical damage to all targets hit. Then, the lightsaber returns, dealing damage again. A target can only be dealt damage once, but if he's hit twice, Darth Arnath gains 350 bonus range against him (for 500 total range) for 3 seconds.. |leveling = |cooldown = 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Darth Arnath fires a shock of energy in a line that will deal magic damage and stun the first target it hits. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 20/18/16/14/12 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Darth Arnath pasively gains bonus movement speed when moving towards enemy champions within 1000 range. |description2 = Darth Arnath gains 400% bonus movement speed, quickly decreasing to 0% over 1 second. He also obtains tenacity during this time. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 12/11/10/9/8 |cost = 40/30/20/10/0 |costtype = mana }} Darth Arnath unleashes a force lighting over his enemy champion target, dealing true damage over 5 seconds. |description2 = Nearby enemy champions receive half this damage as magic damage, split evenly between all them. |description3 = The channeling will end early if Darth Arnath moves or casts basic abilities (he can use items) or if the target moves too far away. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 120/90/60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} Changelog from % of target's maximum health)}} ** Damage to secondary targets is now split between al targets hit. April 15, 2015: * Reworked (see original version). ** Range increased to 150 from 125. ** Attack speed increased to from . ** Speed reduced to 330 from 335 ** Lightsaber control *** No longer makes basic attacks deal magic damage. *** No longer deals bonus true damage on-hit after 4 spell casts, instead, it increases his Attack Damage after casting a spell. ** Vicious Throw *** Damage type changed from magical to physical. *** No longer a single target point and click ability, now a pass-through linear skillshot. *** Damage modified to from *** Cooldown changed to from ** Shock *** Stun duration changed to seconds from 1.5 seconds at all ranks. *** Damage modified to from *** Cooldown lowered to from *** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ** Force Speed *** Now passively grants movement speed. *** Active movement speed increased to 400% from 300%. *** Tenacity changed to % from %. *** Coldown changed to at all ranks from ** New Ultimate: Force Lightning }} Quotes ;Upon selection * "Use you anger!" ;Attacking * "For the Empire!" * "Suffer!" * "You will be destroyed" * "This is your end!" ;Movement * "Let's go" * "Don't hide, it will be useless" * "Peace is a lie, there's only passion" * "The Force will crush my enemies" ;Taunt * "You have never fought someone like me! I am Sith!" ;Joke * (Lightsaber turns off) "Damn batteries..." Category:Custom champions